It All Comes Back
by OtakuChef
Summary: Set in Ray Route Bad Relationship End 2, MC started dreaming of a silver-haired man in a magenta suit after waking up in an unknown apartment six months ago. With the arrest of the religious cult Mint Eye in the news, MC finds herself affected by it in the most unexpected way. Rated M for mentions of drug use. Part 2 - Saeran's side of the story is now up!
1. It All Comes Back

**Summary:** Set after Ray Route's Bad Relationship End 2, MC started dreaming of a silver-haired man in a magenta suit after waking up in an unknown apartment six months ago. With the arrest of the religious cult Mint Eye in the news, MC finds herself affected by it in the most unexpected way.

 **A/N:** This fic is an entry for Saeran Week 2018 on tumblr for the prompt Memories (3rd Day). It mentions non-con drug use hence the Mature rating. I've also quoted a lot of line from the game's Visual Novels.

 **Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger and all its wonderful characters are properties of Cheritz. This is simply a work of a fan who is patiently waiting for Another Story After Ends (and Secret Ends!) where Saeran and Saeyoung will finally be reunited.

* * *

It's a clear night and you find yourself walking into a beautiful flower garden. The view is breathtaking; the flowers are bathed in moonlight while dew drops sparkle like crystals over green leaves. Hydrangeas, daffodils, violets, lilies and roses are everywhere. You can't get enough of the sweet scent of the place. It is obvious that someone loves the garden a lot. You wander in the garden and the orange roses catch your eyes. They feel nostalgic but you can't exactly remember why. It reminds you of someone and you feel their presence in the garden itself. You turn around and see a small fountain in the middle of the garden. Similar to the flowers, the moonlight gives it an ethereal glow to it as well.

Sitting by the fountain is a white-haired man wearing a magenta suit. Your heart skips a beat as you look at him. He's as beautiful as the garden around him but something was off. His shoulders are shaking like he's crying. You walk towards him.

"I'm so stupid. I keep thinking that I want her to embrace me even now." He swipes his tears with a gloved-hand. "I don't deserve to do that. I'm useless unless I work without sleeping."

You call out to him but you didn't hear yourself. Still, he turns around to see you.

"MC." He says, his voice almost a squeak.

You smile at him, trying to show that he doesn't have to be wary of you. You reach for his hands and tell him, "You're free to follow your mind and heart's desire."

He shakes his head. "No, nothing will work if I do as I think. Only bad things will happen, and you will leave me."

You frown at the ridiculous assumption. "I will not leave you." You assure him but he's stubborn. He's convinced that he doesn't deserve good things.

"I shouldn't do as I think. I need to endure all this pain and difficulty," he insists. "I can take it. I can take it all."

He continues to breakdown, saying that he's better off getting hurt as long as you don't leave him.

But you've heard enough. He deserves nothing of the sort that he's saying. He is the kindest man you've ever met. He deserves more than that.

"Please stop tormenting yourself." You tell him as soon as he paused talking. "Look at me."

He whines, still unconvinced of the things she said. "But MC…"

You pull his hands and he steps closer to you. You act fast as you tip toe to reach him and in a split-second, you are kissing. It got him to stop talking badly about himself. He gasps into the kiss but you don't let go just yet. His lips feel soft and you feel that you belong there. He relents and kisses you back then he's pulling away from you.

"What was that?" he asks you. He is a little dazed from the kiss. "Was that some kind of punishment?"

You felt a little guilty at his question. You kissed him to shut him up but then you've wanted to kiss him for quite some time now so that count more in this situation, right?

"I don't think I got what you mean by that. It's making me feel hot and dizzy."

"I—" you start to explain but he has already stepped back before you could finish.

"I need cold water. Sorry. Forgive me." He turns around and runs away.

You call out to him, but again, no sound comes out. You can't hear yourself call his name.

* * *

You're back at your bedroom, arm outstretched above you. You bring it to your face in frustration. Tears fall from your eyes until you're a sobbing mess. You dreamt of him again. You know in your heart that the dream is precious memory; a key to the blank period six months ago, when you mysteriously disappeared for days. But no matter how hard you try to recall, you can't remember his name.

 _Who are you?_

 _Why do I miss you so much?_

You lie in bed until the pain subsides into a dull ache. You take deep breaths to compose yourself and do a countdown.

 _In 10 seconds, I'll be fine. In 10 seconds, I'll function as a normal adult again._

 _10…9…8…7…_

You get out of bed after the countdown, heading straight to your bathroom to start your day.

Bath. Breakfast. Check e-mails. TV. It's how you always started your day. But ever since that time, dreams of the silver-haired man has become a part of your routine too. It has been difficult but you actually welcome the dreams. You are afraid that you might forget him if the dreams stopped. You don't want to forget more things.

You leave your apartment by mid-morning, heading to your favorite artisan café. As a freelance writer, you can generally work anywhere but you recently found out that you work better at that particular café. The ambiance is relaxing and the shop mistress is nice to you. Sometimes, she would even let you taste some of their new menu items. She says it is to show that she values her regulars' opinions.

Chimes tinkled as you enter the café. The smell of coffee and sugar immediately comforts you, making the early-morning heartache fade just little. You head straight to the counter, exchanging quick pleasantries with the mistress as you ordered your usual: a grande iced latte and a slice of New York cheesecake topped with mixed berries.

Fortunately, your favorite spot by the corner near the counter is still free so you head there and set up to work. You eat while you work on your draft. Despite your day's rocky start, words flow easily into your short story. You have been working on it for almost a week now and your editor has scheduled a draft check by the end of the day.

You grind throughout the day, slowly eating your food as hours pass. You finish by the end of the day and immediately email it to your editor. You decide to go for another cup while you wait for their feedback. As you walk over to the counter, your attention is called to the news playing on the café's vintage radio.

"A religious cult involved in abductions, illegal drug abuses and other practices was caught red-handed by the police," radio commentator started. "Located deep into the Bukhansan Mountains, the local police raided the cult's headquarters, 'Magenta', and rescued the cult's believers. According to the police's spokesperson, the believers are forced to drink an elixir laced with narcotics and other illegal drug precursors."

You stop in your tracks at the mention of 'Magenta'. The word rings a bell in your brain but you can't remember why. Your breath hitches as random images pop into your mind: a Victorian-inspired room, followed by a room full of men in black hoods then a dank, moldy prison cell. Your sight almost blacks out as you experience a sudden splitting-headache. You consider it a small miracle that you manage to get back to your seat without fainting.

You quickly unplug your laptop and stuff all your notes into your bag. You need to get home fast. The last thing you need now is breaking down in public. You fight through the pain as you take the bus to your apartment. The usual 5-10 minutes commute felt like hours as you endure the throbbing inside your head. You couldn't reach your apartment fast enough.

Your bed is heaven as you sink in it, its softness enveloping you. The pain subsides slowly until you fell asleep again.

* * *

His warm hand breaks the chill that lingers in your body after a night of captivity in this dank, cold dungeon. He carefully supports you as you slowly sit up from lying on the floor. You movements are sluggish, probably one of the side-effects of whatever they made you drink earlier during the 'cleansing'.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He tells you. "You won't last in this place. I've been staying here for so long, so I know."

His voice calms you. If you focused on to it, you momentarily forget the pain currently cursing through your body. But why does it sound like he's in more pain than you are?

 _No, don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad._

You wanted to tell him that but your voice won't come. Your throat feels too raw to even attempt a squeak.

He sighs as he looks at you. You notice that his mint eyes are full of sorrowful resolve as you look back at him.

"Here, drink this. It's a sleeping med." He says, offering you a blue pill and water in a plastic bottle. "Take it and take a nap for just a little."

You weakly shake your head, having no desire to take in anything at the moment. You can still feel the burning traces of the elixir in your mouth and throat.

"Please." He begs as he squeezes your hand. "You'll already be outside by the time you wake up."

You shake your head again.

He scoots closer to you, pulling you towards him for an embrace. His scent surrounds you as you bury your nose on his shoulder.

"I'm the one who brought you here so it's my duty to get you back out." His voice cracks as little. "Trust me and take this med."

"No," you say weakly. "I'll stay with you." Talking hurt a lot but you needed to tell him that.

A sob escapes his mouth. He says your name as he cries. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make you happy." He pulls back from the hug to look at you again. His eyes are now red with tears. He leans down and your foreheads touch.

His breath tickles your nose but you don't pull back. You and him, you belong in there, in each other's arms. You don't want to leave. You want stay with him forever.

"I hope you stay happy outside." He whispers as he crosses the space between you. You taste the salt of his tears on his lips. So you kiss him back to convey to him that you're not going anywhere. When you felt the swipe of his tongue on your lower lip, you open them slightly to let him in.

His tongue slips something in your mouth. It's the sleeping pill. You try to pull back to resist but he holds you tightly. He pushes the pill deeper until you had no choice but to swallow it.

The pill's effect was immediate. You can already feel your eyes getting heavy. Tears fall on your cheeks. You can't believe he did this to you. "Why?" You ask as your throat constricts in pain, from the elixir or from the betrayal, you can't decide. "Saeran, why?"

He pulls back from your lips and proceeds to kiss your tears. "I'll miss you so much, MC. Goodbye, my first and last love."

* * *

You wake up with a gasp, heart beating like a drum inside your chest. You remember it all now. The dream you just had is the key to your locked memories and now everything is coming back to you. You remember the days you spent in Magenta, how you got there and how you got out. Most importantly, you remember his name.

 _Saeran. His name is Saeran._

You scramble out of your bed and opened your closet. You rummage through your clothes until you find the black lace dress Saeran has given you when you first came to Magenta. You hold it close as you cry. Everything is real. He is not just a dream. The dress is proof that those 10 days really happened. And with that realization comes the intense longing.

You miss Saeran terribly.

You remember him as the timid Ray, the guy who asked you to be the 'beta-tester' to the 'RFA Game' only to personally admit to you that the RFA are actual people whom you had befriended as well. You also remember when his personality changed after getting cleansed, how he became the cruel and hateful Saeran but in the end, his true self emerged and he apologized to you.

You remember how hard you had fallen for him, accepting all his personas. You willingly gave your heart to him and now, it looks like he still holds it. Since that day where you woke up in an unknown apartment after he gave you the blue pill, no man has ever caught your eye. It bothered you a little but now you understand yourself. Your heart remained with Saeran. Despite getting out and forgetting about Mint Eye, your heart continues to love him, secretly holding on to your precious memories until now.

You need to see him.

You remember the news that triggered your memories. Is he safe? Was he part of those that were arrested? V and the rest of the RFA will not let that happen right?

You quickly pick yourself up and start to get dressed. First, you need to check with the police station mentioned in the news and gather information. Maybe you could pretend to be a believer's relative and tell the cops that you're looking for them?

You check the news on various websites and find out that it's your City Police Department that handles the Mint Eye case. It's not too far from your apartment so you quickly book a cab to get there.

The station is full of media people when you get there. You can even recognize some of the reporters and writers among the crowd. It proves how much of a scandal the existence of Mint Eye is. You wonder how you can get into the station with all the people milling about.

"Do you need help, miss?"

You almost jumped in surprise. A man in their mid-30s is suddenly beside you. You didn't notice him approach you until he spoke.

"No, sir." You quickly decline the man. You clutch your hand bag firmly in case he hurts you on the spot.

"I insist." He says. "Perhaps I can be of assistance. My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good no matter how small."

You back away from the man. "I appreciate the offer, but I really don't need help. Thank you though."

He grabs your hand, almost crushing your wrist and pulls at you. "Come on, let me help."

All the alerts inside your head are ringing now. You're scared and you have no doubt that you will get hurt by this man.

"Sir, you're hurting me. Let me go." You plead, cursing yourself for being weak.

"Let the lady go."

The man's face quickly paled and dropped your arm. "Mr. Saeran." He backs out and turned to run from the man currently standing behind you.

Meanwhile, you're rooted on your spot, unable to turn around. You recognize the voice. Afterall, it's the voice that haunted your dreams for months.

"You really need to be more careful, Miss. Your guard is too low."

You take deep breaths to calm your heart as you slowly turn around. And there he is, standing behind you: silver hair with red tips, kind mint green eye and a smile that never failed to make your heart flutter.

"Saeran." You almost say his name like prayer.

His lips curve into a small smile as he stares at you. "Hello, MC."


	2. Affirmation

**Summary:** On the morning after Mint Eye's arrest, Saeran is unexpectedly reunited with MC when he saves her from danger, again.

Set in Ray Route's Bad Relationship End 2. For Saeran Week 2018 Day 7: Reunion.

 **A/N:** Here's the long overdue chapter 2. I apologize for the long delay. Life happens sometimes. This one is both a parallel and a sequel to the first chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger and all its wonderful characters are properties of Cheritz. This is simply a work of a fan who is patiently waiting for Another Story After Ends (and Secret Ends!) where Saeran and Saeyoung are finally reunited.

* * *

A real-time footage of the façade of an apartment complex is currently playing on the computer screen. There's nothing to show except for a lady tenant entering her unit. Saeran watches the feed a minute more before deciding to get back to his work on consolidating evidences against Mint Eye.

"Go talk to her."

Saeran sighs as he turns away from the computer to face his older twin who enters the computer room with a pack of Honey Butter chips on hand. "You know I can't."

"Sure you can." Saeyoung insists. "You just don't want to, despite stalking her for months already."

The younger twin pouts at the insinuation. "I'm just checking on her occasionally."

Saeyoung stops stuffing his face with this favorite chips. He slowly licks his lips and flashes a shit-eating grin on Saeran. "If 'occasionally' means having hacked and reprogrammed the street CCTV camera positioned across her apartment building to send real-time footages to your computer every 8AM and 6PM, then sure, you only check on her," he makes air-quotation marks with his fingers, "occasionally."

"I-wha- _how did you know that?"_ Saeran sputters, a raging blush creeps up on his cheeks. His skin is almost as red as their natural hair color now.

Saeyoung laughs out loud, thoroughly amused at Saeran's indignation. "Well, this is my house and that," he points at Saeran's computer, "is my old computer. You can't keep secrets from me when you're using my old gadgets, Bro."

The younger twin narrows his eyes at his brother. "You're unbelievable."

Saeyoung laughs again then ends it with a sigh, his face turning serious. "Go back to her, Saeran. I only got to talk to her in the chatroom but I know she's a good girl. You shouldn't make her worry for this long."

"She's an angel." Saeran whispers wistfully. "But she's better off without me. I…" he sighs, "I did despicable things to her. I don't deserve to see her anymore."

"Funny, that's also how I used to think before I got kidnapped and thought I was gonna die without seeing my twin again." Saeyoung smiles as he looks directly at his brother. "Thank God I was rescued by the exact person I wanted to see the most."

Saeran shakes his head. "It's not the same. You left because you thought it's what's good for us back then. You entered the Agency so Father can't trace you and you trusted V and Rika that they will take care of me." He says. "I left her behind because I can't take the guilt anymore. I've hurt her, _Hyung_."

"I think you've more than made up to her by getting her out of Mint Eye." says Saeyoung.

"I got her out because I brought her there in the first place." Saeran counters.

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" Saeyoung sighs again. "From what I remember from the chats, she likes you a lot – No, she _loves_ you. She purposely hid the fact that she was with you, the hacker back then, to protect you."

"That was before I hurt her." Saeran sighs. "She must hate me now."

"Well, you would know." Saeyoung lifts his glasses and massages the bridge of his nose. "You hated me when you thought I abandoned you. So now you think she hates you because you left her without an explanation."

"That's not true!" Saeran protests but Saeyoung looks at him sternly.

The younger twin averts his eyes. "Well, yeah, I did. I let Mint Eye make me hate you for leaving me behind."

Saeyoung takes in a deep breath, readying himself for a long talk. "Saeran, don't be like me. I left you without telling you why. I never checked how you were. I deluded myself that you're doing okay with Rika because of the pictures she showed me. I know I should have at least checked on you personally, even just once. I kept telling myself that secret agents can't have ties so I'm not allowed to see you. But in fact, I was afraid that if I see you, I'll never be able to leave you again. I was a coward, Saeran."

" _Hyung_ , stop." Saeran pleads. "We've talked about this before. We've decided to move on from that. No more blaming."

"Then stop blaming yourself as well, Saeran." Saeyoung follows up. "I'm thankful that you have forgiven me, but you have to forgive yourself too. You were not in total control when you were in Mint Eye. You know that, right?"

Saeran raises his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll think about it."

The look on Saeyoung's face is skeptical but he decides to drop the subject for now. He simply nods at his brother and leaves the room, probably to get a can of Doctor Pepper.

Saeran returns to his work, pulling up multiple media websites in search of more news that may relate to Magenta and Mint Eye.

Days passed in the Choi Bunker quietly, both twins working on the Mint Eye plan as per instructed by V and Jumin. The other RFA members are doing their best to help out too, with the exception of Yoosung who still has to come into terms with the truth about Rika. It was a hard pill to swallow so it was implicitly agreed on that they will give him the time and space he needs to sort his feelings.

V keeps in touch with the twins this time, making sure that they are both safe. He does not fail to remind them that he'd already lost them at two separate occasions. He and Saeran worked hard to recover Saeyoung from their father's clutches and get the twins to reunite. V will be damned if it they get separated again. That's why the guy calls the twins alternately every night. V never misses, not even on the day RFA exposed Mint Eye to the media.

It was a hectic day, with the RFA on the forefront, naming politicians, businessmen and other influential people involved in Mint Eye's activities. The invited Media personnel at the press conference had a field day, asking questions left and right. Thankfully, ZEN, RFA's elected spokesperson, did a wonderful job of delivering RFA's stance on the issue. Given that he's an actor, he will also be benefitting from the exposure. This is, of course, included in Saeyoung's calculations. As it was immediately decided that the Choi twins will not be involved in RFA's press con due to their family situation, Saeyoung and Saeran worked hard on the preparation aspect, crunching data that would benefit RFA's cause before and during the conference. They also prepared multiple contingencies for several scenarios as requested by Jumin and Jaehee.

As the day comes to a close, Saeran's phone rings right on cue. It was time for V's call. Saeran shows the caller id to Saeyoung and signals that he will be going out of the computer room for a while to answer V.

Saeran sits on the couch as he picks up the call. "Hello, V."

"I'd like to thank you again, Saeran." V says on the phone. "We wouldn't get this far without you and Saeyoung. By now, all of Korea already knows about Mint Eye and the evil it brought to its believers."

"Are you sure about this, V?" Saeran asks him. "The Savior – I mean, Rika will be arrested too."

V doesn't answer immediately. Instead, he sighs over the mic.

"I know it's my ego talking, but I feel it's my responsibility to stop Rika as her ex-lover. At first, I thought I can save her but when I learned of what she's done to you and the other believers… what she's done to _her_ …" V sighs again, his tone regretful, "I knew it was too late. She needs to be stopped."

Saeran stiffens, the memory of the night in the dungeons coming back to him. It's been months since her cleansing but he has never forgotten that moment. He knew he hurt her more than the elixir's damage to her physical body. When she realized he had forced her to take the sleeping pill through a kiss, she looked so betrayed and disappointed. It broke his heart to see her like that. He only wished she finds happiness outside of Magenta. He still hates himself for making her cry that time.

"Saeran?" V asks when he noticed that Saeran is not replying to him. "Is everything okay?"

Saeran closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose. "I'm fine, just tired I think… I need to go."

"Then I'll hang up now so you can rest." V says. "Thank you for your hard work, Saeran."

"Yeah." Saeran says weakly as he hangs up. He closes his eyes again, trying to not be bothered by his headache. He walks slowly walks back to the computer room. He sees Saeyoung talking on the phone. His brother mouths "V" as he points at his phone. Saeran nods. He whispers "I'll take a break for now."

Saeyoung gives him a look, silently asking how he's feeling. "I'm fine." Saeran assures him as he leaves.

He walks to his room and as he enters it, he feels slightly better already.

His room doesn't have much: a single bed, a closet and a computer table. The growing potted succulent by his bedside table is the lone décor. Saeyoung offered to get him more things but he refused, knowing he will be more comfortable to stay and rest in a simple room.

He opens his closet and changes into a loose shirt and shorts. He then settles on his bed and dims the light. The night is still young but the dull throbbing in his head will only be gone with sleep so decides to just sleep early for the night.

Hours passed as the night turns to day. Saeran wakes up with a start, panting from the recurring dream of his last moments with MC before he brought her out of Mint Eye and left her at Rika's apartment. The betrayed look of MC's face torments him as he recalls his dream again.

"I'm sorry." he says as his heart continues to drum against his chest. "I'm so sorry, MC."

The guilt weighs heavily on his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. He scrambles out of his bed and heads to the computer. He turns it on and opens the application for the video feed. The still video of the apartment façade helps him calm down until eventually his heart rate returns to normal. Just seeing the building where he knows MC is in comforts him.

He was about to close the video feed when he sees MC coming out of the gates. She looks decent at first glance but he could see the disheveled state she is in. Saeran could tell she isn't going out for work as she's only got a small bag with her instead of the usual backpack she brings with her.

Instinct tells Saeran that something is not right. He sees her in the video feed, swiping and tapping anxiously at her phone then looking left and right, as if waiting for something. Then a black taxi arrives and she gets inside.

Saeran can't shake the feeling she is getting herself into trouble again. He's reminded of the time she willingly got in a car blindfolded just because a voice on the phone told her to. She's too trusting and kind for her own good. Granted, it's one of the things he loves about her, but it's also the one filling his heart with dread and anxiety now.

As if on autopilot, Saeran's fingers immediately start typing away on the keyboard. The search begins with the taxi's plate number. In less than five minutes, he has the car's destination, the driver's bio and the car's ownership history all printed on a letter-sized paper.

He commits all the information to his mind as he strips out of his sleepwear and slips on a black zip-up jacket over a red tank top, pants and boots. He runs out of his room fast and heads straight to the garage. Thankfully, Saeyoung's garage door is an automatic roll-up so he just flips the switch. It's fully opened by the time he gets on the gray Maserati and drives out of the house. He almost wants to floor the gas and break the city speed limits just catch up on MC's cab

Not too long after, Saeyoung calls him. Saeran slips on his Bluetooth headset and answers the call.

"Where are you going?" Saeyoung asks. "Don't tell me you're eating take-outs for breakfast now."

"Police station." Saeran answers curtly. "It's important."

Saeyoung is quiet on his side for a few beats. "Just be careful, okay? Take care of yourself and MC."

"I am not gonna ask anymore how you know I'm on my way to MC."

"We're twins, remember? We are always connected, Saeran."

Saeran's lips curl into a semblance of a smile. "Yeah. I'm glad we never lost it, _Hyung_."

Saeyoung sputters on the phone then there's a loud 'bam' that sounded like he dropped his phone and the call ended. Saeran couldn't help chuckling at his twin's misfortune. He hopes the phone wasn't cracked or damaged.

He rechecks the GPS on the Maserati as he turns his full attention on the road again. According to his search on the cab's company files, its destination is the City Police Station investigating the Mint Eye case. He is now terribly worried for MC as the place will be full of media personnel on the lookout for the latest scoop on the scandal. The V, Jumin and Jaehee will be there for questioning regarding the evidences they presented the other day.

 _"Please, don't let her get caught up in this again."_ He prays in his heart.

As expected, the police station is packed with people. He parks the car far a little bit far away from the crowd, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention onto it.

After making sure that the car is secured, he runs into the police station's parking area, looking for MC.

He looks around for that familiar figure, hoping that she is safe. His heart almost stops when he sees her by the sidewalk, talking to a man whom he recognizes as one of Mint Eye's believers. She looks distraught, slowly stepping back from the man. When the man seizes her arm and pulls, Saeran saw red and ran towards them.

"Sir, you're hurting me. Let me go," she says as she pulls back her arm.

Saeran's jaw clenched as he tries to rein the anger inside him. It's been a while since he felt anger as extreme as this. He could almost hear the dark voice inside him coming back. He slows his breathing to calm himself. He knows there are ways other than anger to handle the situation. When he feels relatively less angry, he calls out to the man.

"Let the lady go."

Both the man and MC freeze up. He can tell the believer recognizes him as the guy drops MC's arm and steps backwards. "Mr. Saeran." he says fearfully. He turns and runs away from MC.

Meanwhile, MC is rooted on her place, her back stiff on her small frame. From their distance, Saeran could already tell that MC has lost some weight since he last saw her. Her arms and waist are slimmer than what he can remember.

"You really need to be more careful, Miss. Your guard is too low." He tells her.

When MC turns around, it was like a slow-motion video. The way her breath hitches, her hair swaying, up to how she her face lights up when she recognizes him, Saeran saw everything. She is as beautiful as he can remember, if not more.

"Saeran." she says.

Her voice is as how he remembers it too: as sweet as ice cream.

Suddenly feeling shy, he manages a small, awkward smile at her. "Hello, MC."

MC crosses the distance between them, almost tackling him when she hugged him. Thankfully, he catches her quick and managed to keep them both standing. MC buries her face on his chest and he's slightly worried that she will hear how loud his heart is currently beating.

"You're real." MC says as she pulls away slightly to face him. She reaches up to him and touches his cheek. "Saeran."

"How are you?" He asks her. "Did that man hurt you?"

MC shakes her head. "I'm fine now."

He panics when a tear suddenly drops from MC's eyes. "MC!? You're crying?"

She retracts her hand and touches her own cheek. "I-I'm crying. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing."

Before he knew it, Saeran is already wiping her tears with his finger as he touches her cheek. "I made you cry again."

MC leans on his hand and closes her eyes. "I missed you a lot." She says softly. "But you're here now, that's what matters."

Saeran's heart flutters as she opens her eyes again and looks at him with very loving eyes. His heart is instantly filled with love and affection for her, he's sure it will burst soon.

Driven by instinct, they both lean in towards the other and finally… finally he's kissing her again. The memory of her lips from long ago preciously archived in his heart is renewed. Her nose lightly bumping against his and her soft lips making sweet, sweet whimpers as he dives in deeper into their kiss; everything about her in his memories is renewed. Her hands wrap around his neck and pull him even closer. He wraps his arms around her in response, settling them on the curves of her hips. Her body, warm and pliant, fits perfectly against him.

He missed her so much that he that the feelings inside him is overwhelming him. He's drowning in her presence but he doesn't want to let go. If time would stop right then and there, he will not have any regrets. They are together again and that's all that matters to him right now.

Eventually, Saeran breaks their kiss to allow her to breathe. He goes for other places in the meantime: her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and even her neck. When he lightly bites, sucks and licks in a particular spot on the junction between her neck and shoulder, her stifled moan blazed a stronger desire within him to claim her.

"S-Saeran." she whimpers, hands clutched at his shoulders. "W-wait."

Saeran stills when he hears her. Guilt crashed on him like a bucket of iced water as he is immediately reminded of that time he acted this way in Magenta.

"I'm sorry." He feels ashamed for losing control. He kisses her quick on the lips to apologize.

"Don't apologize. I-I liked it." She whispers. "Just that -"

MC's knees folded under her, unable to take in the stimulation anymore. Thankfully, Saeran was quick to catch her. She looks up to him sheepishly, a raging blush creeping from her cheeks to her chest. "T-thank you."

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asks her. He helps her stand straight again but she keeps wobbling as her knees refuse to support her.

"The strength left my legs." she answers, still breathless.

Her embarrassment is so apparent that Saeran feels a little bad for thinking how cute she is at the moment. He also can't help the little pride blooming in his chest for affecting her so much just by kissing. Still, Saeran tries to maintain a neutral face as he asks her. "Do you want to sit down?"

MC nods, holding tighter on him. "Please."

He looks around the parking lot for a bench or some place they could use but there isn't one in sight.

Saeran thinks fast for an alternative. As much as he likes the way MC is holding on to him at the moment, he still wants MC to be able to relax.

"There's no bench in here." He tells her. "But I brought a car. Do you want to rest in there?"

MC nods again, her face buried on his chest.

Judging that she's in no shape to walk, he scoops her up in his arms and carried her to the car, bridal style. As he walks to the Maserati, he sneaks a peak at her form and finds her utterly adorable with the way she's clinging onto him and muttering about how embarrassed she is.

He sets her down by the passenger seat then placed a kiss on her forehead. "How are you now?"

MC takes a moment to massage her knees to check. "I think they're fine now."

The tension he didn't know was there left his body. "That's great."

He gently closed the door and circles around the car. He opens the driver's seat and got inside. Once settled, he looks at her briefly, taking in her profile view. "Should I take you home?"

"No!" MC blurted, surprising both herself and Saeran. "I mean, "she tries again, "no, don't take me home yet. I want to stay with you longer, Saeran." She takes his left hand and laced her fingers with his. "I really missed you. I wanna be with you."

Saeran's heart flutters as MC looks at him with loving eyes again. "I missed you too, MC." He tells her back, immediately feeling the inadequacy of the expression to describe how he felt being away from her all those months. He leans into the passenger seat and shared a quick kiss with her again.

"So where do we go?" he asks her as he pulls away from her.

"Have you eaten? How about we go for a quick breakfast?" MC suggests. "My favorite café has a great breakfast menu plus their coffee is divine."

By the way she lights up so beautifully in the prospect of having breakfast with him, she could have asked him to bring her to the skies and he will bring her there by all means. He may not have totally forgiven himself yet for what he did to her in the past, but if being with him makes her happy, he will do it. So he returns the sunny smile she gave him and holds her hand tighter.

"Breakfast sounds great."


End file.
